Mi Primer Beso
by lindolindo
Summary: Todo empieza con una caseta de feria en el instituto: se anuncian besos a 2 Dolares Y lo que debiera ser un beso inocente se convierte en una tórrida chispa que prende en Brittany y Santiago Pero ¿será ésta una romántica historia de amor o acabaran los dos con el corazón roto? Advertencia GenderSwap!Santana
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una adptacion de un Libro que apenas acabe de Leer y me encanto

Espero que le guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Te presentamos a Brittany :. bonita, popular y nunca la han besado. Te presentamos a Santiago Lopez: chulo, inconstante y un ligón total. Además es el hermano mayor del mejor amigo de Brittany, <strong>

**Todo empieza con una caseta de feria en el instituto: se anuncian besos a $2 Y lo que debiera ser un beso inocente se convierte en una tórrida chispa que prende en Brittany y Santiago. **

**Pero ¿será ésta una romántica historia de amor o acabaran los dos con el corazón roto?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el primer capitulo de mi Primer Beso(Adaptacion)**

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó Puck desde la cocina mientras yo cerraba la puerta de la calle. —No, gracias —contesté—. Subo directa a tu habitación. —Vale. Nunca había dejado de maravillarme lo grande que era la casa de Puck Lopez;prácticamente una mansión. Había una habitación abajo con una tele de cincuenta pulgadas y sonido envolvente, por no hablar de la mesa de billar y la piscina exterior (climatizada).<p>

Aunque para mí era como mi segunda casa, el único lugar donde de verdad me sentía cómoda era en la habitación de Puck. Abrí la puerta y vi el sol entrando a raudales por la puerta abierta que daba a su pequeño balcón. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de pósters de grupos, su batería estaba en un rincón junto a una guitarra y su iMac estaba sobre un elegante escritorio de caoba que hacía juego con el resto de los muebles. Pero, al igual que en la habitación de cualquier otro chico de dieciséis años, había camisetas, calzoncillos y calcetines malolientes tirados por todo el suelo; un sándwich a medio comer se secaba junto al iMac y las latas vacías descansaban por todas partes. Me tiré sobre la cama de Puck; me encantaba la forma en que rebotaba.

Éramos amigos íntimos desde que nacimos. Nuestras madres se conocían de la universidad, y yo vivía sólo a unos diez minutos andando. Puck y yo habíamos crecido juntos. Podríamos haber sido gemelos, porque daba la casualidad de que habíamos nacido el mismo día. Era mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Incluso aunque a veces me hiciera cabrear de verdad.

Él entró en ese momento con dos botellas abiertas de refresco de naranja, porque sabía que, si no, en algún momento me hubiera bebido el suyo. —Tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer para la feria —dije. —Lo sé —suspiró él, mientras se alborotaba el cabello negro y hacía una mueca con su cara—. ¿No podemos hacer eso del coco? Ya sabes, eso en que se tiran bolas para tratar de derribar los cocos. Asentí con la cabeza, asombrada. —Estaba pensando justo en eso... —Claro que sí. Sonreí. —Pero no podemos; ya lo monta alguien. —¿Y por qué tenemos que poner una caseta? ¿No podríamos organizar todo el montaje y dejar que otros se encarguen de pensar en las casetas? —Eh, fuiste tú quien dijo que estar en el consejo escolar quedaría muy bien en nuestras solicitudes de acceso a la universidad.

—Y tú fuiste quien estuvo de acuerdo. —Porque quería estar en el comité del baile —le expliqué—. No pensé que tendríamos que ocuparnos también de la feria. —Es una mierda. —Lo sé. Hey, ¿y si alquiláramos uno de esos..., hum..., ya sabes —hice un gesto de golpear algo—, esas cosas con un martillo? —¿Donde mides tu fuerza? —Sí. Uno de ésos. —No. Ya han pedido uno. Suspiré. —Entonces no sé. No queda mucho; ya lo han cogido todo. Nos miramos. —Ya te dije que teníamos que haber empezado a planear esto antes —dijimos ambos a la vez. Nos echamos a reír, y Puck se sentó ante el ordenador, haciendo girar la silla lentamente. —¿Una casa encantada? Lo miré con cara de póquer; bueno, lo intenté. No era fácil pillarle los ojos mientras él siguiera girando así. —Es primavera, Puck, no Halloween. —Sí, ¿y qué? —No, nada de casas encantadas. —Bien —gruñó él—. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? Me encogí de hombros. La verdad, no tenía ni idea. Estábamos bastante pillados. Si no se nos ocurría algún tipo de caseta, acabarían echándonos del consejo escolar, lo que representaría no poder incluirlo en nuestras solicitudes para la universidad. —No sé. No puedo pensar con tanto calor. —Entonces, quítate el jersey y piensa en algo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y Puck entró en Google en busca de ideas para una caseta para la Feria de Primavera. Me quité el jersey y noté el sol sobre mi estómago desnudo. Intenté que no se me subiera el top que llevaba debajo... —Puck —dije, con la voz apagada bajo el jersey—. ¿Me echas una mano? Él soltó una risita y lo oí levantarse. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y por un minuto pensé que Puck me estaba dejando en la estacada, pero al instante siguiente oí una voz diferente. —Vaya, al menos cerrad la puerta si os vais a dedicar a eso. Me quedé paralizada; las mejillas se me pusieron como un tomate mientras Puck tiraba hacia abajo de mi top y me quitaba el jersey de un tirón, con lo que se me quedó el pelo de punta. Vi a su hermano mayor apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una media sonrisa. —Eh, Britty —me saludó. Sabía que odiaba que me llamaran Britty. Se lo permitía a Puck, pero con Santiago era diferente. Sólo lo hacía para fastidiarme. Nadie más se atrevía a llamarme Britty después de que en cuarto le pegara cuatro gritos a Mike por hacerlo. Todos me llamaban Britt, diminutivo de Brittany. Igual que nadie se atrevía a llamarlo Santiago a él. Excepto Puck y sus padres, el resto lo llamaban por su apellido: Lopez.

—Hola, Santiago —le respondí sonriéndole con dulzura. Él apretó los dientes y alzó un poco las oscuras cejas, como si me estuviera retando a seguir llamándolo así. Yo sólo le volví a sonreír, y la media sonrisa sexy regresó a su rostro. Santiago era el tío más bueno que había sobre la Tierra; creedme, no exagero. Cabello negro que le caía sobre los ojos Cafés oscuros , alto y ancho de espaldas. Tenía la nariz un poco torcida, de cuando se la rompió en una pelea y no se la habían puesto del todo bien. Santiago no rehuía las peleas, pero en el colegio nunca lo habían castigado. Aparte de alguna que otra «sacudida», como Puck y yo las llamábamos, era un alumno modelo: sus notas nunca bajaban de sobresaliente y también era la estrella del equipo de fútbol americano. A los trece o catorce años, yo estaba colada por él. Aunque se me pasó bien rápido cuando me di cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente fuera de mi alcance y siempre lo estaría. Y aunque estaba buenísimo, yo me comportaba de un modo natural con él, porque sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de que llegara a mirarme como algo más que la mejor amiga de su hermano pequeño.

—Ya sé que, al parecer, causo ese efecto en las damas, pero, por favor, ¿te importaría tratar de no quitarte la ropa en mi presencia? Reí sarcástica. —Sigue soñando. —¿Y qué estáis haciendo? Por un instante me pregunté por qué le interesaba, pero luego ya no le di importancia. —Tenemos que pensar en una estúpida caseta para la feria. —Parece... una mierda. —Y que lo digas —repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Todas las casetas que valen la pena ya están pilladas. Acabaremos con algo como..., como..., como esa cosa en la que pescas un pato con un gancho. Los dos me miraron como si no se me pudiera haber ocurrido una idea peor, y me encogí de hombros. —Lo que sea. Eh, Puck..., mamá y papá estarán fuera esta noche, así que fiesta a las ocho. —Guay. —Y, Britt, esta noche trata de no desnudarte delante de todos para impresionarme. —Ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para Puck —repliqué con inocencia.

Santiago rió un poco. Ya estaba escribiendo en su móvil, seguramente enviando el mensaje sobre la fiesta, igual que Puck. Salió de la habitación como un gato perezoso o algo así. No pude evitar que se me fueran los ojos detrás de su bonito culo... —Eh, puedes parar de mirar a mi hermano durante un par de segundos... —bromeó Puck. Me sonrojé y le di un empujón. —Cierra el pico. —Pensaba que ya no seguías colgada de él. —Es cierto, pero eso no hace que esté menos bueno. Puck puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo que tú digas. A veces te pasas, ¿sabes? Me senté ante el ordenador con Puckmirando desde detrás, la barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza.

Cliqué la siguiente página buscando resultados y fui pasando la pantalla; noté que los ojos se me iban quedando vidriosos al pasarlos por la página. Me detuve. Algo me había llamado la atención. —Para —dijo Puck, que también lo había visto. Ambos miramos la pantalla durante unos segundos; luego, él se puso en pie y yo me volví en la silla para mirarlo. Sonrisas idénticas nos adornaban el rostro.

—Una caseta de besos —dijimos a la vez con regocijo.

Puck alzó la mano y yo se la choqué. Iba a ser tan guay...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste esta adaptación no duden dejar comentarios.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí**** les dejo otro capitulo mas disculpen la tardanza Gracias por sus Comentarios !**

* * *

><p>Decidimos que costaría dos dólares. Dos dólares por un beso. Cualquiera que fuera la caseta que escogiéramos, la estructura básica ya estaba lista en el instituto para que la usáramos, pero íbamos a necesitar un montón de rosa y rojo.<p>

Pensé que debíamos poner negro, pero Puck no estuvo de acuerdo.—No es Halloween, Britty —me contestó con condescendencia. —Vale. Nos quedamos con el rosa y el rojo. —Entonces, ¿qué vamos a necesitar? Banderines, papel crepé, cintas... Ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? —Supongo que sí. Eh, ¿crees que podríamos hacer un gran cartel de madera? No quería hacer el curso de carpintería, pero era eso o economía doméstica..., y después del desastre con las magdalenas en octavo, he intentado evitar la pastelería. Pero quizá ahora mis conocimientos vinieran bien. —No veo por qué no. Seguramente el señor Preston no pondrá ninguna traba.

Asentí. —Guay. Quizá podamos liar a algunos de los deportistas y animadoras. Necesitamos cuatro, y pueden hacerlo por turnos de dos. —Me parece bien. Pero ¿a quién podemos preguntárselo? —Bueno..., Sugar y Kitty seguro que lo harían —contesté, pensándomelo—. Y pueden traer a otras chicas.

Saqué el móvil y fui pasando la pantalla en busca de sus números. Puck y yo no pertenecíamos a ningún grupo en concreto; estábamos con quien nos apetecía, lo que significaba que teníamos el número de casi todo el mundo. Puck era una de esas personas carismáticas que gustan a todo dios, y yo iba incluida en el paquete. Claro que teníamos unos cuantos amigos realmente íntimos, todos tíos. Conseguí hablar con Sugar, que alegremente me dijo que sí, que se apuntaba seguro. Kitty también aceptó, y me dijo que no podía esperar, y que llamaría a todas las chicas que conocía.

—Hecho —suspiré, y me volví a tirar sobre la cama. La noté subir y bajar cuando Puck me imitó, y los dos sonreímos satisfechos. —¡Nuestra caseta va a ser la hostia! —Lo sé. A veces somos tan buenos que damos miedo. —Lo sé. Mi móvil pitó, y vi un mensaje de Kitty, en el que me decía que Becky y Bree también se apuntaban a la caseta de los besos, así que le contesté con un breve mensaje de gracias. —Ya tenemos a las chicas —informé. —Bien. Rory me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que él buscará a los chicos por nosotros; así que está todo hecho. —Lo que significa... que ahora no tenemos nada que hacer —dije—. Y que puedes venir de compras conmigo. Puck gruñó. —¿Por qué tienes que ir de compras? ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente ropa?

—Sí... Pero esta noche das una fiesta, y estoy de buen humor porque, por fin, hemos arreglado lo de la caseta. Así que nos vamos de compras para buscar algo que pueda ponerme luego. Puck gruñó de nuevo. —Y quieres un vestido sexy para poder impresionar a mi hermano, ¿verdad? —No. Sólo quiero algo que ponerme. Pero si acabo impresionando a tu hermano..., será un puntazo. Por no hablar de un milagro. Ambos sabemos que él no piensa en mí de esa manera... Puck suspiró. —Vale, vale, nos vamos de compras. Deja ya de hacer pucheros. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, triunfante; estaba segura de que lo podía convencer. Puck sabía perfectamente que los pucheros eran fingidos, pero igualmente no soportaba verlos. Cogí el jersey y esperé a que Puck encontrara la cartera y las deportivas. Bajé la escalera botando mientras él me seguía. Nos metimos en su coche, un Mustang del 65, que había conseguido por nada en un cementerio de coches, y puso en marcha el motor. —Gracias, Puck. —Lo que llego a hacer por ti —suspiró él, pero estaba sonriendo.

En veinte minutos estábamos en el centro comercial. Puck paró el motor, y los oídos me pitaron un poco por el hip-hop que había estado sonando a todo volumen. —Ya sabes que me debes una por traerte aquí. —Te compraré un donut. Puck se lo pensó un momento. —Y un batido. —Hecho. Me echó el brazo por los hombros y en seguida me di cuenta de por qué... En cuanto entramos, me llevó directa a un bar antes de que yo pudiera olvidar convenientemente su soborno. Una vez Puck se calmó comiendo algo, no le importó que lo arrastrara por las tiendas.

Después de mirar en unas cuantas, encontré el vestido perfecto. Era del color del coral, con una falda ni demasiado ceñida ni demasiado corta, y un escote lo bastante bajo para ser favorecedor sin llegar a enseñar nada. La tela, suave y fina, se fruncía en el lado izquierdo y ocultaba una larga cremallera. —¿También tenemos que ir a comprar zapatos? —gimió Puck cuando le anuncié que me iba a probar el vestido. —No. Ya tengo zapatos, Puck —contesté, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Sí, bueno, también tienes ropa, pero eso no te ha parado —masculló mientras me seguía a los probadores. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en uno conmigo y sentarse en el taburete. Pero, claro, yo tampoco me lo pensé antes de cambiarme delante de él. —¿Me subes la cremallera? Suspiró resignado y se puso en pie para hacerlo.

Me miré en el espejo, alisando el vestido. En el colgador lucía mejor, pensé dudando. Me dejaba mucha pierna al aire...  
>Puck soltó un silbido de lobo. —Muy chulo. —Cierra el pico. ¿No te parece demasiado corto? —Bueno, quizá un poco. Pero te queda bien. —¿Estás seguro? —¿Crees que te mentiría, Britty? —preguntó con voz triste mientras ponía una expresión dolida y retrocedía tambaleándose, con las manos sobre el corazón. Lo miré a través del espejo. —¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso, Puck? —No, supongo que no —rió—. ¿Te lo vas a comprar? Asentí. —Creo que sí. Está rebajado un cincuenta por ciento. —Mola. —Entonces gruñó—. No vas a gastarte el otro cincuenta por ciento en zapatos, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que no. Porque si lo haces, me deberás un refresco y una pizza. —Te prometo que no voy a comprarme zapatos, ni ninguna otra cosa, ¿vale? Podemos volver a casa en cuanto pague el vestido.<p>

Me lo quité y volví a ponerme los vaqueros, el top y el jersey; el aire acondicionado del centro comercial era helado. —Vaya —suspiró Puck—. Me apetecía pizza. Me eché a reír y salí del probador con él detrás de mí. Y me fui directa contra algo..., bueno, alguien. —Perdón —me disculpé. Después me di cuenta de quién era—. Oh, hola, Elaine. Nos echó una mirada suspicaz, a mí primero y luego a Puck, y una sonrisa astuta se le dibujó en el rostro. Elaine era la mayor cotilla del instituto, y aunque era muy simpática, también era una de esas personas que, sin saber por qué, te llegan a poner de los nervios. —¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí los dos? Esto es el probador de chicas, Puck, ya lo sabes. Él se encogió de hombros. —Britt necesitaba una segunda opinión. —Vale —repuso ella. En realidad parecía decepcionada, como si hubiera esperado encontrar una razón que diera pie al cotilleo—. Claro. Eh, he oído que esta noche tenéis una fiesta. Tu hermano estará, ¿verdad? Puck puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí.

Elaine sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¡Bien! —¿También te vas a comprar un vestido? —le pregunté, por hablar de algo. —No. Necesito unos vaqueros. Mi perro decidió que mis otros vaqueros eran un juguete mejor que su pelota. Me eché a reír. —¡Qué perro más mono! —Dímelo a mí. ¿Vas a ponerte eso esta noche? —Hizo un gesto hacia el vestido que yo tenía en la mano.  
>—Sí. —No creo que ese color te favorezca... —dijo ella, pero le pillé el tirón del músculo en la mejilla, y su expresión era una que había aprendido a distinguir a lo largo de los años: celos. Lo tomé como una buena señal. —Hum, quizá... Pero está rebajado. No sé resistirme a las rebajas. Ella rió educadamente. —Sí, claro. Bueno, nos vemos después. —Adiós, Elaine —dijimos a coro, y oí a Puck suspirar y mascullar algo sobre lo mucho que ella lo ponía de los nervios. Pagué el vestido e hicimos otra parada en el bar para que Puck se pudiera comprar una porción de pizza antes de irnos. Yo sólo me compré un batido. —No vayas a derramar eso aquí dentro —me advirtió cuando me oyó sorberlo mientras entrábamos en el coche. —¡Claro que no! —Pero estuve a punto de hacerlo, y al ver su mirada asesina, no me atreví a beber otro sorbo hasta que nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo. Mientras Puck subía por el camino de entrada a su casa, miré la hora. —Casi las seis... Será mejor que vaya a casa a arreglarme —dije. —¡A veces eres tan... chica, Britty! Me eché a reír. —¿Y ahora lo notas? Puck rió y fue hacia la casa. —Hasta luego —se despidió volviendo la cabeza. —¡Adiós! No había nadie en casa cuando llegué, pero no me sorprendió.<p>

Mi hermano pequeño, Brad, tenía un torneo de fútbol, y papá debía de haberlo llevado a tomar una hamburguesa o algo así después. Puse el iPod en los altavoces y dejé que Ke$ha sonara a todo volumen, para poder oírlo desde la ducha con el agua rugiéndome en los oídos. Ya envuelta en la toalla, miré el vestido, y las dudas comenzaron a asaltarme. Había crecido con Puck y sin madre, así que no era una chica de lo más femenina, pero eso no impedía que me pusiera elegante para ocasiones como ésa. Meneé la cabeza y me reñí. ¡Pero si el vestido era más largo que la falda del uniforme de algunas de las chicas del instituto! No le pasaba nada. Me senté ante el tocador, con el maquillaje delante, mientras se calentaban las pinzas de rizar. Con cuidado, me apliqué la base sobre la cara y me pasé el lápiz de ojos para que mis ojos Azules destacaran. Me llevó un buen rato asegurarme de que el cabello, brillante y con olor a coco después de la ducha, me cayera por la espalda en perfectos tirabuzones rubios. Sentí un poco de vergüenza cuando me vi con el vestido, a conjunto con un par de zapatos con cinco centímetros de tacón topolino. Sabía que habría chicas muchísimo más maquilladas, vestidos mucho más cortos que el mío y tacones mucho más altos. Pero no estaba segura de si de verdad estaba guapa. Pero ya eran las ocho y trece. ¿Adónde habían ido mis dos horas? Solté el móvil del cargador y vi un mensaje de Puck preguntándome dónde estaba.

Caminé con cuidado hasta su casa. Los tacones no eran muy altos, pero siempre me había sentido mucho más cómoda con zapato plano. Había gente por el jardín, y la puerta principal estaba abierta, dejando escapar los bajos, que hacían temblar la hierba. Sonreí y saludé a gente de camino a la cocina para coger algo de beber. Estaba mirando dentro de la nevera, sin sorprenderme de que hubieran sacado toda la comida para hacer sitio a las bebidas que los invitados habían llevado. Puck y Santiago solían hacer eso desde que, unos meses antes, unos chavales se hubieran divertido pegando lonchas de jamón y pavo a las paredes con las salsas. Cogí una botella de refresco de naranja y la abrí usando la encimera de la cocina, un truco que el padre de Puck me había enseñado. —¡Hey, Britt! Me volví y vi a un grupo de chicas que me llamaban con la mano. Les sonreí. —Hola, chicas. —Mercedes ha dicho que Puck y tú vais a poner una caseta de besos en la feria —dijo Sunshine—. ¡Es tan guay...! —Gracias —respondí con una sonrisa. —Hace años que nadie pone una de ésas —apuntó Tina—. ¡Es una idea genial! —Bueno, somos gente bastante genial. Todas rieron.

—Seguro que me paro en esa caseta —aseguró Dani con una sonrisa pícara—. He oído que estará Ryder Lynn. —Y Rory Flanagan —añadió Sunshine. —¿Ryder va a estar? —pregunté. —Eso es lo que ha dicho Rory. —Dani se encogió de hombros. Tina rió. —Es tu caseta, Britt: tú deberías saberlo. Sonreí un poco. —Sí, bueno... —Eh, ¿sabes quién tendría que estar? —me dijo Harmony—. Lopez.

Por un instante me pregunté de quién demonios estaba hablando. Luego me di cuenta de que se refería a Santiago, claro. —No creo que quiera. —Bueno, ¿se lo has pedido? —No exactamente... —¿No podría hacerlo como un favor a su hermano pequeño, al menos? —preguntó Sunshine—. Juega la carta de la culpa; eso funciona. —Es que creo que ya tenemos a los cuatro chicos... —Pero si tuvieras a Lopez, todas las chicas del estado se presentarían en nuestra feria —indicó Harmony. Ella, al igual que todas las otras chicas, pensaba que tenía alguna oportunidad con Lopez. Bueno, ella más o menos la tenía, al ser la jefa de las animadoras y con Santiago en el equipo de fútbol americano, pero él ni se había fijado en ella.

Sin embargo, y de algún modo, Santiago tenía la reputación de ser un ligón, aunque nunca se le veía prestar demasiada atención a las chicas. Y lo más raro era que él casi parecía estar orgulloso de su fama. —Sabes, si consigues que Lopez esté en la caseta de los besos, te harás famosa —me dijo Tina. —Tienes novio, Tina —le recordó Sunshine riendo—. No puedes entrar en la caseta de los besos. —¿Por qué no? Es por una buena causa. ¿Cuál es esta vez? ¿Salvemos a los delfines? —Creo que ésa era la del año pasado —respondí riendo—. No, este año es por las ONG que investigan el cáncer. —¡Mejor aún! —exclamó Tina, y todas nos reímos—. Pídeselo. —Vamos, sí, anda —me insistió Harmony. —Pídeselo —me rogó Dani—. Por favor, Britt. —Bueno..., no sé... —Mira, aquí viene —dijo Dani de repente, interrumpiéndome al tiempo que me daba un pequeño empujón—. Como mínimo, pídeselo. Si dice que no..., pues lo habrás intentado. —Bueno —acepté suspirando.

Me acerqué para interceptar a Santiago, que iba a buscar otra cerveza. Él me saludó con un gesto de cabeza. —¿Participarías en la caseta de los besos con nosotros, para la Feria de Primavera? Por favor. No encontramos al cuarto chico. Es por una buena causa. Nos harías un gran favor a Puck y a mí. Santiago se irguió y abrió su lata de cerveza. —Caseta de los besos, ¿eh? —Sí. —Es guay. —Lo sé, soy una persona guay. —Mejor que tu idea de los patos. —Ja, ja. Me regaló una carcajada y una media sonrisa que hicieron que se me disparara el corazón. —¿Y quieres que sea uno de los que besan? ¿En tu caseta de besos? —Es por una buena causa —repetí. —Me parece que no, Britty. —Por favor, Santiago... —le rogué, poniendo ojos de perrito y remarcando mucho su nombre. —¿Te pondrías de rodillas para pedírmelo? —No —contesté lentamente—, pero cualquier otra chica lo haría. ¿Te serviría? Él soltó una risita. —Por eso voy a decir que no, lo siento. Suspiré. —Bueno, no podrán decir que no lo he intentado.

—Espera —dijo él—. ¿De verdad necesitas que lo haga, o sólo quieren que lo haga? —me preguntó, señalando a las chicas con un gesto de la cabeza. —Lo último. Asintió. —Bueno, pues lo siento. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi dignidad. Además, imagínate lo que me iban a odiar los otros chicos por robar todos esos besos —soltó con una sonrisa irónica. —Yo estaba pensando más bien en lo mucho que las ONG te van a odiar por hacer que la gente no vaya a la caseta de los besos. Él me sonrió. —Touché. —Lo que sea... —Negué con la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Volví con las animadoras y me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, chicas. No quiere hacerlo. —Deberías haberte esforzado más —replicó Harmony—. Mira y aprende. —Le pasó su bebida a Tina y fue hacia Santiago, que estaba hablando con un par de chicos.

Harmony, en su pequeñísimo vestido negro, se apoyó en el brazo de Santiago, casi echándosele encima, y por la forma en que parpadeaba pareció que se le había metido algo en los ojos. Claro que también era posible que yo estuviera siendo demasiado crítica. Quiero decir que al menos su técnica hizo que otros chicos volvieran la cabeza para mirarla. No hace falta decir que Santiago también le contestó que no; ella hizo un puchero y regresó cabizbaja. —Ese tío es tan horroroso... —Y está tan bueno... —masculló Sunshine mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. —Sí, mierda —reconoció Mercedes con una carcajada. Las chicas se rieron y lo miraron para ver qué estaba haciendo. —¿Tú no crees que Lopez está muy bueno, Britt? Miré a Tina, parpadeando. —Bueno, sí. Claro que lo está. —Entonces ¿por qué no estás comentando el pedazo de culo que tiene? Sonreí irónica. —Porque está tan fuera de mi alcance que no vale la pena ni intentarlo. Me miró con compasión. —¿Qué dices? ¡Eres muy guapa! De verdad, mataría por un pelo como el tuyo. Me encogí de hombros y me sonrojé un poco. —Gracias, supongo. Pero sea como sea, para mí ahora sólo es el hermano mayor de Puck. —Quizá haya algo... Nunca se sabe. Me reí. —Sí, claro. En mis sueños. Tina se encogió de hombros y Dani comenzó a hablarle, así que me disculpé y me fui al salón, donde todos estaban bailando. Me acabé el refresco en un par de tragos y dejé la botella antes de apuntarme al baile. El ambiente era contagioso. No todos estaban bebiendo alcohol, pero eso no les impedía dejarse llevar y pasarse un poco.

No había tenido la intención de emborracharme. Sabía que podía pasármelo bien sin nada de eso. Pero yo era un peso ligero, así que después de dos latas de sidra estaba bastante alegre. El tiempo voló, y yo bailaba y bailaba, riendo y charlando con la gente. Al parecer, todos habían oído lo de la caseta de los besos. Y cuando me preguntaban si Lopez participaría, les decía que se lo preguntaría, porque eso parecía ser lo más fácil.  
>Eran sobre las once. Acababa de entrar en la sala de juegos donde había unos chicos, la mayoría de último curso, además de Puck, Azimio y Karofsky. Estaban tomando chupitos, que alineaban sobre la mesa de billar. —¿Puedo apuntarme? —pregunté con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Claro —contestó Karofsky, y me sirvió un chupito. —Eh, ¿no has bebido ya lo suficiente, Britt? —me preguntó Puck, un poco preocupado. —¿Y a quién le importa? —respondí—. Tres, dos... Todos bebieron sus chupitos de un trago y dejaron los vasos dando un golpe sobre la mesa. Karofsky sirvió otra ronda de vodka, y otra. Después de la segunda, perdí la cuenta. No me gustaba el vodka, era asqueroso.<p>

Me quemaba la garganta. Pero ni lo noté. Todo estaba brillante y desenfocado, y los ruidos eran muy fuertes. Me reía sin poder evitarlo, doblándome por la cintura como una histérica. —Britt, estás que no te aguantas —rió Matt, que se acercó y me ayudó a enderezarme. Me reí tontamente de nuevo. —Bailemos. Quiero bailar. Que alguien baile conmigo. Matt, ¿bailas conmigo? —No hay música. —Da lo mismo. Entonces decidí subirme a la mesa de billar para bailar. Me reí tontamente cuando noté los fuertes bajos de la música del salón a través del mueble. Comencé a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música, con las manos en alto, el cabello meciéndose conmigo. Traté de arrastrar a Puck para que también bailara, pero no quiso.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté gimiendo. —No quiero bailar —contestó—. Vamos, Britt, baja de ahí. Le saqué la lengua. Él trató de agarrarme y hacerme bajar, pero yo me escabullí y seguí bailando. Pero ¡qué aguafiestas era Puck! —En seguida vuelvo. —¿Adónde vas? —le pregunté. No podía marcharse, ¡la fiesta no había acabado! —Voy a buscar algo de beber. Karofsky, ¿quieres algo? —Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito, tío —contestó Karofsky, y me guiñó un ojo riendo. Le lancé un beso. En la sala de juegos hacía calor, pensé. ¿Habría puesto alguien la calefacción? Estaba comenzando a sudar. Quizá un chapuzón en la piscina me refrescaría... Y de repente tuve la solución perfecta. —¿Alguien va a tirarse a la piscina desnudo? —grité entusiasmada, y me agarré la cremallera mientras me tambaleaba hacia el borde de la mesa, inestable sobre los zapatos de tacón. De repente, mis pies dejaron el suelo y el mundo se puso del revés. Tenía las piernas en el aire y la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando la espalda de alguien. —¡Eh! —grité—. ¡Bajadme! ¡Bajadme! No me bajaron. Vi como la escalera pasaba por debajo mientras me llevaban arriba. Se me humedeció la palma de la mano. No podía ser Puck. No iba vestido de verde, ¿o sí? Quizá sí. No, estaba segura de que no. Puck iba de rojo. No sabía quién llevaba esa camisa verde.

Pero quien fuera, sin duda era muy fuerte, ya que yo me estaba retorciendo como un animal salvaje. Al final, me dejaron caer sobre algo blando. ¡Un colchón! Eso era. Me incorporé hasta sentarme y doblé las piernas lo mejor que pude. —¡Santiago Lopez! —me quejé cuando lo vi lanzándome una mirada de reproche—. ¡Eres un aguafiestas! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo! —Estabas a punto de desnudarte —me replicó—. Descansa unos veinte minutos. —¡No! —grité mientras hacía un puchero—. No seas tan muermo. ¡Quería bañarme desnuda! Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo burlón. —Por muy tentador que sea, creo que estarás mejor si te quedas aquí un rato, al menos hasta que se te pase un poco la borrachera. Suspiré y me volví a hundir entre los cojines. Luego me senté de nuevo. —¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? —No. No me fío de que te quedes aquí. —¿No te fías de mí? ¿Por qué no? Soy la mejor amiga de Puck. ¡Me conoces desde siempre! Deberías confiar más en mí.

Santiago negó con la cabeza mientras iba a cerrar la puerta con llave. Alcé una ceja mientras él regresaba a mi lado y se sentaba a horcajadas en una silla, mirándome. Pero, incluso en mi estado, sabía que la idea era ridícula. —¿No estás borracho? —le pregunté. —La verdad es que no. —¿Por qué? Es tu fiesta. ¡Desmádrate! —Creo que tú te estás desmadrando por los dos. —Lo siento —repuse, haciendo un pequeño puchero—. No quería estropearte la fiesta. Santiago se rió. Me acerqué al borde de la cama, me senté sobre las manos y dejé colgar las piernas para balancearlas adelante y atrás. —Santiago... —Sí. —¿Por favor, harías lo de la caseta de los besos por nosotros? —No. —Por favor —le rogué, botando sobre el colchón de muBritts. Vaya, ¡era como una cama elástica o algo así! Como la cama de Puck—. ¿Por favor? Porfi, vamos, sé bueno. —No. —¿Por qué no? —gemí—. ¡Eres malo! —No quiero estar en la caseta de los besos, así de simple. —Pero ¿por qué? —No quiero. —Por favor. Es para... Me parece que es para el cáncer. O quizá sea para los delfines. Ésa sí que es una palabra divertida. ¿Delfines? Delfines... Del... fines. Como del final. —No voy a estar en la caseta de los besos, sea para lo que sea o para quien sea.

Me levanté y fui a acuclillarme justo delante de él, tan cerca que casi nos rozábamos las narices. —¿Ni siquiera por mí? Él negó con la cabeza y dijo: —Tía, te apesta el aliento. ¿Cuánto vodka has bebido, Britt? —No lo sé. Karofsky los servía. Santiago suspiró. —Esos tíos... Te juro... —¿Qué? —Nada. —Vale, no me lo digas. —Me levanté de golpe y me fui hacia atrás, con la habitación cayéndoseme encima, toda gris y sinuosa por los bordes. —Creo que voy a vomitar. Santiago me metió rápidamente en el cuarto de baño y me puso sobre la taza del váter justo a tiempo para que yo sacara las papas. Cuando acabé y se me pasaron las arcadas, me dejé caer sobre las frías losetas del suelo y apoyé la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera. Noté un vaso de agua fría en los labios, y Santiago me hizo beber. —Lo siento mucho, mucho, Santiago —gemí. Me sentía asquerosa después de haber vomitado—. Lo siento mucho. No quería fastidiarte la fiesta.

—No me has fastidiado la fiesta, Britt —me dijo. Asentí con fuerza, pero me detuve cuando noté que me entraban náuseas de nuevo. —Sí que lo he hecho. Lo siento mucho. —No pasa nada —rió—. Tranquila. Lo miré ceñuda y le di un puñetazo en el pecho. ¡Vaya! «Eso sí es un pecho duro. Apuesto a que se le marcan los abdominales. Incluso igual se le marcan más de los seis habituales, conociendo a Santiago. ¡Diez abdominales! ¿Eso existe? Seguramente...» Si eso era posible, Santiago los tendría. —No te rías de mí —dije, mientras detenía mis balbuceos internos.

Él se rió aún más, y me puso en pie. Me iba de lado, así que me rodeó la cintura con el brazo para sujetarme.

Después de ayudarme a llegar tambaleante a la cama, me dejó caer sobre el cobertor. —Volveré en diez minutos para ver cómo... Yo ya estaba dormida.

* * *

><p>Este fue el segundo Capitulo!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui les dejo el 3 capitulo de esta increible historia**

**Gracias por los Comentarios :)**

* * *

><p>La luz del sol trataba de filtrarse por las cortinas, pero era la débil luz de primera hora de la mañana, y el resplandor teñía la habitación de un color azul oscuro. Volví a cerrar los ojos y hundí la cabeza en la suave y blanda almohada. Me hice un ovillo aún más apretado bajo el grueso edredón.<p>

Estaba calentita y cómoda. Y todo olía... Era algo entre cítrico y leñoso. Fuera lo que fuese, era un olor estupendo. Y estaba segura de que lo había olido antes...

De repente, ahogué un grito mientras me sentaba muy tiesa. Mi dormitorio no olía así. Y mi cama no era tan cómoda. Tampoco había cortinas azules en mi cuarto.

Entonces..., ¿dónde diablos estaba? Miré alrededor. Todo me resultaba más o menos familiar... Pero estaba segura de no haber estado allí nunca antes. Aparté el edredón y vi que llevaba puesta una camiseta de chico que me iba demasiado grande, una sencilla camiseta gris. Olía igual que la almohada. Seguía con la ropa interior; eso era buena señal. Salí de la cama con cuidado.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido la noche anterior? Traté de recordar, pero me quedé a medias. Recordaba vagamente haber bailado sobre la mesa de billar. ¿De verdad había bebido tanto? Tenía un desagradable sabor de boca que hacía juego con mi intenso dolor de cabeza. Debía de haber vomitado. Recordaba que alguien me había apartado el cabello. Debía de haber sido Puck; él habría cuidado de mí. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Fui de puntillas hasta la puerta del cuarto y saqué la cabeza fuera. Casi grité de alivio al ver que estaba en casa de Puck y Santiago.

Debía de haberme quedado dormida en el cuarto de Santiago. En todos esos años nunca había entrado en su habitación.

Pero... ¿por qué estaba en la habitación de Santiago? ¿Por qué no en la de invitados? ¿O en la de Puck? Volví a la cama; la cabeza me latía con tanta fuerza que no creía poder aguantar derecha mucho más rato. Miré el despertador; sólo eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Con la esperanza de recuperarme de la resaca durmiendo, me acurruqué de nuevo bajo el edredón, aspirando el olor de Santiago.

Estaba justo a punto de sumirme de nuevo en la inconsciencia cuando la puerta giró lentamente con un crujir de bisagras. Al instante se me abrieron los ojos, y se encontraron con los de Santiago. Él estaba en la puerta, sólo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de las caderas, y el pecho y los abdominales aún salpicados de gotitas de agua, que también le caían del pelo. Alcé las cejas de golpe. Un número normal de abdominales. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? No pude evitar sonrojarme por cómo se me aceleraba el corazón sólo con que me mirara.

—Perdona —dijo él en voz baja—. No quería despertarte.  
>—No pasa nada —respondí con voz un tanto cascada. Carraspeé para aclararme la garganta, pero incluso ese ruido hizo que me doliera más la cabeza<p>

—. Ya me había despertado.

—Vale. ¿Resaca?

Como respuesta, hice una mueca de dolor, y Santiago tuvo que contener la risa.

—No tienes ni idea. No sabía que había bebido tanto.

—Tomaste un montón de vodka, eso lo sé —explicó él mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. El corazón se me disparó. ¿No podría haberse puesto una camisa y unos pantalones antes de sentarse a hablar conmigo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que eso lo sabes? ¿Cuándo me viste?

—Cuando estabas a punto de quitarte la ropa en la mesa de billar, delante de un montón de gente, para tirarte desnuda a la piscina —me informó como si nada, mientras me miraba de reojo con esos brillantes ojos cafés oscuros.

Me pregunté si llegaría a oír los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Seguramente. Esperaba no estar sonrojándome aún más. Eso sería demasiado. Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando por fin capté lo que me decía.

—Oh, Dios. Dime que no lo hice.

—No, no lo hiciste. Pero tuve que sacarte de allí. Ahogué un grito, con las mejillas ardiendo; me cubrí el rostro con las manos y lo miré entre los dedos.

—No puedo creer que hiciera eso.

—Sí, bueno...

—Gracias por impedírmelo. Eso habría sido de lo más cortante, esta mañana.

—No me digas —replicó él, sonriendo con sarcasmo—.

—Y también vomitaste. Lo digo para que lo sepas.

—¿Qué? ¿Delante de toda la gente? «¡Oh, joder, esto se pone peor por momentos», pensé, avergonzada.

—No —contestó él. Al negar con la cabeza me alcanzaron algunas gotas

—. En mi cuarto de baño. Estaba tratando de que no quedaras como una idiota o te hicieras daño. Gemí, humillada.

—Perdona. Lo siento mucho, Santiago. No quería que te perdieras la fiesta... Él se encogió de hombros

—No pasa nada. No tiene importancia. Me burlé. —Seguro. Lo que tú digas. Creo que ambos sabemos que lo mejor de la noche no fue justamente que tuvieras que cuidarme.

—No fue tan malo —repuso él pasado un instante, y sonrió de nuevo. No era una sonrisa burlona. Era una sonrisa real y genuina que le dibujaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda y hacía que se le marcaran unas pequeñas arrugas en el rabillo de los ojos. Era contagiosa. Tuve que devolverle la sonrisa.

—Bueno, gracias, Santiago. —No pude evitar poner un énfasis burlón en su nombre.

—Cuando quieras, Britty.

Me alborotó el cabello, y cuando fui a apartarlo, de algún modo acabé cayéndome de la cama y arrastrándolo conmigo. Santiago pesaba mucho. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa inútil en el cuerpo, pero sí un montón de músculos. Y me estaba aplastando. Pero yo me había perdido en sus brillantes ojos. Él tampoco se apartó..., sólo me devolvió la mirada.

Antes de que aquello se convirtiera en todo un enfrentamiento de miradas, recuperé la voz.

—Santiago... —dije en un suspiro.

—¿Sí? —repuso con una voz igual de apagada.

—Me estás aplastando. Santiago parpadeó un par de veces, como si quisiera volver a la realidad.

—Oh, claro —dijo luego

—. Mierda. Perdona. Se puso en pie, sujetando la toalla que lo cubría. No sé qué habría hecho yo si se le hubiera caído. «¡No, Britt! ¡Nada de ir por ahí! ¡Calla! ¡Deja de pensar!» Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. La camiseta que llevaba me llegaba justo por debajo del culo, así que me sentí terriblemente cohibida.

—Hum. ¿Cuándo me cambié? —pregunté, mientras tiraba de la camiseta y miraba alrededor. Vi mi vestido doblado sobre una silla.

—Oh, volví para ver cómo estabas y te despertaste, y luego comenzaste a quitarte el vestido porque no querías arrugarlo, dijiste, así que te busqué una camiseta para que te la pusieras. Se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca un momento. Parpadeé. Mi cerebro, lento como un caracol, trataba de comprenderlo.

—Así que... me viste... en ropa interior... «Por favor, di que no; por favor, di que no; por favor...» Él hizo una mueca; estaba esforzándose mucho para no reírse.

—Eh... —Hostia.

Hundí el rostro entre las manos. —Pero aparté la mirada, lo juro.

—No te preocupes —dije, tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque lo cierto era que el pulso me rugía en los oídos. ¿El ligón apartando la mirada? Seguro.

—Puck está abajo preparando el desayuno, si te apetece... —me dijo. Las palabras le salían muy de prisa, como si estuviera tratando de cambiar de tema. En respuesta, mi estómago decidió rugir. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

—Increíble. Me dirigí hacia abajo después de cerrar la puerta del cuarto a mi espalda. Dejé escapar el aliento, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y me dejé caer contra la puerta.

—Oh, Dios —mascullé para mí. Creía que tenía totalmente superado lo de Santiago, pero después de esos cinco minutos, con él envuelto en una toalla y yo metida en su camiseta, y él cayéndose encima de mí...

¡El corazón no quería calmárseme! Era ridículo. Sabía que Santiago nunca me vería como algo más que la niña molesta que era la mejor amiga de su hermano. Para él yo no era más que eso. Estaba segura.

Pero aun así... De repente, me fui hacia atrás al ceder la puerta. Me caí de culo y parpadeé hacia Santiago, en lo alto, que se había puesto unos bóxers. Me eché a reír.

—¡Llevas bóxers de Superman! Él se miró, como si necesitara confirmarlo visualmente. Le aparecieron pompones rosas en las mejillas, y lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue: «¡He hecho sonrojar a Santiago Lopez!».

Él sonreía con superioridad, como si no le importara, luego me guiñó un ojo.

—Ya sabes que los encuentras irresistibles, Britty —me dijo. «¿Resulta tan evidente?»

—Oh, sí, claro —me burlé—. Seguro que sí. Me puse en pie de nuevo y tiré de la camiseta todo lo abajo que pude. Aún sonriendo tontamente por haberlo hecho sonrojar, me dirigí hacia la cocina.

—Brittany, Brittany, Brittany —suspiró Puck cuando yo me dejé caer en una silla frente a la encimera—.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mi amiga que quiere desnudarse y bañarse tal como llegó al mundo?

—¿Algo de desayunar? —repuse esperanzada.

Él se echó a reír, se volvió hacia la cocina y echó más beicon en la sartén.

—Lo que llego a hacer por ti...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4!**

* * *

><p>Me pasé la mayor parte del día jugando a «Mario Kart» con Puck.<p>

—La verdad es que me sorprende bastante que Santiago se ocupara de mí —admití a Puck. Él rió.

—No eres la única. Yo también lo estaría, de haber estado allí. Pero como me retuvieron...

—Sí, ya me has hablado de Verónica. ¿Besaste a alguna otra chica, o sólo a ésa? Más vale que vigiles, o acabarás siendo como tu hermano. Puck puso los ojos en blanco.

—... dice la stripper. Menudo par hacemos.

—Yo estaba borracha.

—Y yo también, un poco.

—Santiago no, al parecer.

—Creo que debía de estarlo, si te estaba cuidando así. Normalmente no es tan... bueno. Me eché a reír.

—Por decirlo suavemente.

—Sin duda. Eh, ahora quizá sea él quien se ha colgado. Le eché una mirada a Puck.

—No seas ridículo. Y hace años que he superado ese cuelgue, como bien sabes. Puck arrugó la nariz.

—De todas maneras, eso sería bien raro.

—Como quieras. —Le di un empujón, con lo que hice que su kart se saliera de rumbo y enviara a Yosi en picado catarata abajo mientras yo me ponía en cabeza con Luigi.

Llegué a casa a eso de las cinco: tenía que acabar los deberes. Había hecho que Puck me llevara a casa en coche, porque había tomado prestados unos vaqueros suyos y no quería que me vieran así en público. Corrí hacia la puerta mientras mi mejor amigo se reía de mí.

—¡Eh!

—¿Qué? —grité mientras me volvía hacia él. Me lanzó mi vestido, y yo lo cogí justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

—¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¡Adiós, Puck! Cerré la puerta.

—¿Brittany, eres tú? —oí al instante.

—¡Sí! ¡Hola, papá!

—Ven a la cocina un momento. Suspiré, preguntándome si me iba a caer un sermón o no. No me gustaba nada que mi padre se enfadara conmigo. Él estaba trabajando en su portátil sobre la mesa de la cocina, y oí a Brad con la Wii en el salón.

—Hola —dije, y puse en marcha la cafetera.

—Haz una taza para mí, ya que estás puesta —me pidió mi padre.

—Vale.

—¿Una buena fiesta? Asentí.

—Sí, fantástica.

—¿No te emborrachaste demasiado? ¿O hiciste algo demasiado tonto? —Me miró con severidad por encima de las gafas; estaba hablando de chicos. No estoy segura de por qué se molestaba. No era ningún secreto que nunca había tenido un novio ni había besado a ningún chico.

—Hum..., no me puse demasiado mal..., sólo un poco... contenta. Papá suspiró, se sacó las gafas y se frotó la mejilla.

—Brittany..., ya sabes lo que te he dicho sobre la bebida.

—No ha pasado nada, de verdad. Además, Puck y Santiago se ocuparon de mí.

—¿Santiago? Hasta mi padre estaba tan sorprendido como para olvidarse de lo de beber durante un momento.

—Sí, a mí también me pareció raro.

—Hum... Da igual; no cambies de tema, jovencita. Ya sabes lo que te dije sobre beber.

—Lo sé; lo siento.

—La próxima vez te quedarás castigada en casa todo un mes, ¿me has oído? Y no creas que no me enteraré.

—Mensaje recibido, alto y claro. No parecía convencido del todo, pero lo dejó pasar. Tampoco era que yo estuviera bebiendo una noche sí y otra también; sólo ocurría de vez en cuando.

—¿Ya habéis tenido Puck y tú alguna idea para vuestra caseta? Sólo faltan dos semanas para la feria.

—Sí. Vamos a montar una caseta de besos.

—Eso es... un poco raro. —Papá se echó a reír.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que os lo permitirán? Me encogí de hombros mientras servía dos tazones de café.

—No veo por qué no.

—Bueno, es mejor que tirar bolas a cocos —dijo él.

— En fin, escucha, necesito que te encargues de Brad mañana, ¿vale? Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Sí, claro. —Después de añadir una tonelada de leche a mi café, me lo bebí de un trago—. Voy a darme una ducha y a acabar los deberes.

—Vale. Cenaremos a las siete. Tenemos pastel de carne.

—Guay.

Odiaba los lunes. Eran una mierda. No había nada que salvara un lunes por la mañana. Siempre me ponía el despertador veinte minutos antes de lo necesario, porque odiaba tener que levantarme de la cama. Finalmente conseguí arrastrarme fuera y saqué los pantalones negros del armario. Nuestro instituto había sido construido como a principios del siglo XX o algo así, y por alguna estúpida razón habían mantenido la tradición del uniforme. No era el peor uniforme del mundo, pero me hubiera gustado no tener que llevar ninguno. Por si los lunes por la mañana no fueran ya lo suficientemente malos, el mío estaba a punto de volverse mucho peor aún.

¡Raaas! Me quedé inmóvil, con una pierna a medio introducir en el pantalón.Rápidamente, me lo saqué e inspeccioné el daño. La semana pasada había descubierto un agujerito minúsculo en la costura interior de la pernera derecha. Se acababa de convertir en una gran raja a lo largo de toda la pernera.

—Mierda —mascullé mientras tiraba los pantalones al suelo. Ni en mis mejores momentos era una gran costurera, y papá seguro que no iba a poder arreglármelos. Tendría que pedir unos nuevos online; calculaba que me llegarían el jueves. Pero, hasta entonces, tendría que ponerme la antigua falda. Odiaba la falda del uniforme. Para empezar, era plisada y a rayas azules y negras. Y había que llevarla con calcetines. Nada de medias. Nada de piernas al aire. Calcetines hasta la rodilla. Había algunas chicas a las que les quedaba bien, y yo había cedido y la había usado durante un tiempo el año anterior, hasta que decidí que no volvería a ponerme esa cosa. Pero no tenía alternativa. Y lo peor: era un poco demasiado corta para mí. Suspiré de nuevo. Tendría que apañarme con ella. No tenía más opciones. Rebusqué por un cajón hasta encontrar algunos de los calcetines que había comprado el año pasado para llevar con la falda.

Me miré en el espejo con una mueca de asco antes de bajar a desayunar. Brad se atragantó con sus cereales cuando entré en la cocina. Se echó a reír con tantas ganas que lo regó todo con Cheerios.

—¿Y qué diablos se supone que es eso?

—Brad, ese lenguaje —lo riñó papá. Luego se volvió para mirarme y alzó las cejas.

— ¿Eso no es un poco... inadecuado para el colegio, Britt? .Resoplé con el cejo fruncido. —Se me han roto los pantalones.

—¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

—Me olvidé de arreglar un agujero que tenían... No lo sé, se han roto. Papá suspiró.

—Tendrás que pedir unos nuevos. No tengo tiempo de ir a la tienda a comprártelos.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Acababa de terminarme los cereales cuando oí a Puck fuera, tocando la bocina con impaciencia. Puse el cuenco en el fregadero y dije adiós. Corrí al coche y salté dentro antes de que alguien pudiera verme la falda.

—Llevas falda —comentó Puck.

—Muy agudo, Sherlock —mascullé.

— Déjalo y vámonos.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor? —bromeó.

—Se me han roto los pantalones.

—Creía que ibas a arreglarlos.

—Me olvidé.

—Estás bien, Britty, no te preocupes. La verdad es que deberías llevar falda más a menudo.

Le di una palmada, y él sonrió burlón mientras subía la radio. No tardamos en llegar al instituto, y me dije que tendría que aguantarme, así que, después de respirar hondo, salí del coche. Habíamos llegado más tarde que de costumbre, y la mayoría de la gente ya estaba allí. Cerré el coche de un portazo y fui a sentarme en el capó con Puck mientras un puñado de chicos se acercaban para saludarnos.

—Eh, estás guapa —dijo Karofsky guiñándome un ojo, fruncí entrecejo y me crucé de brazos.

—Cierra el pico.

—¿Qué? —protestó él, todo inocencia. Sabía que sólo estaba bromeando, pero yo no estaba de humor. Vi a Lisa y a May, de mi clase de química, unos cuantos coches más abajo y decidí ir a hablar con ellas. Alguien me dio una palmada en el culo al pasar, y me volví de golpe, furiosa. Era uno de los jugadores de fútbol, Tommy, que me sonreía burlón.

—¿Acabas de darme una palmada en el trasero? —pregunté, apretando los dientes.

—Igual sí.

—Eh, me perdí la fiesta el sábado —dijo uno de sus amigos, Jesse. Yo no lo conocía mucho, pero por lo que había visto, era un gilipollas arrogante. Como para demostrármelo, añadió.

—: ¿Me haces una repetición del espectáculo?. Unos cuantos chicos rieron y se burlaron, y Jesse comenzó a mover las caderas como si fuera a hacer un striptease. Hubiera sido divertido, pero yo estaba furiosa con él y con su carita de sobrado. Rechiné los dientes.

—¡Vamos, crece de una vez!. Jesse me cogió por la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia él. Probablemente creía que era muy gracioso, pero yo no. Me solté el brazo y lo miré furiosa.

—Eh, apártate —soltó Puck, acercándose.

—Oblígame —replicó Jesse, retándolo. Así que le di un puñetazo. Bueno, intenté hacerlo... Alguien me agarró el puño antes de que se estrellara en su cara. Me solté la mano, pero no antes de que otro puño chocara contra el rostro de Jesse. Luego, lo empujaron contra el viejo cuatro por cuatro que había junto a nosotros. Miré alrededor. Claro. Tenía que ser Santiago el que había intervenido.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!. De repente, se juntó un montón de gente en medio del aparcamiento, todos chillando «¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!», o soltando los apropiados: «¡Ooh!» o «¡Ay, eso tiene que doler!», cuando correspondía. Y yo me hallaba en el ojo de la tormenta, paralizada, incapaz de moverme. Tardé un par de segundos en volver a la realidad. Corrí hacia delante y traté de apartar a Santiago de Jesse, que tenía el labio partido y sangraba. No podía haber estado más pálido ni queriendo.

—¡Santiago! —grité repetidamente, pero él no escuchaba. Todos los chicos chillaban y discutían, y en ese momento apareció un profesor para tratar de controlar y evaluar la situación, pero mi cerebro no captó nada de eso.

—¡Puck! —dije desesperada, tirándole del brazo.

— ¡Haz algo!

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? —me replicó con brusquedad.

— Nadie trata así a mi mejor amiga y se sale con la suya.

—Puck... —suspiré, derrotada, cuando él volvió a gritar y a empujar a la masa de chicos.

—Tío, si te gusta, toda tuya —se burló Tommy, dirigiéndose a Santiago.

— Pero estoy seguro de que hay suficiente para todos.

Esquivó otro puñetazo y miró a Santiago, desafiándolo a que siguiera. Pero yo me puse en medio, mirándolo furiosa.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Ya me has oído —replicó él, guiñándome un ojo. Hice una mueca de asco.

—Tú te lo has buscado —rugió Santiago.

—¡Lopez! —gritó el profesor mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, que se dispersaba rápidamente. Todas las peleas se detuvieron, y Santiago sólo paró porque me puse delante de él y lo empujé por el pecho.

—¿De qué va esto? —quiso saber el profesor. Reconocí la voz del subdirectora Pillsbury.

—Sólo ha sido un malentendido —le dije.

—De verdad.

—Todos vosotros —repuso el profesor.

— Una semana de castigo. Santiago Lopez, Rogers, a mi despacho, ya. Tú también, Brittany. Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Qué he hecho yo? —exclamé.

—Nada, pero me gustaría hablar contigo. Suspiré tristemente, y de repente noté un brazo que me rodeaba. Puck.

—Gracias —dije por lo bajo.

— Pero no deberías haberte metido.

—Mierda, claro que sí. Nadie te trata así, Britty.

—Tú lo haces veinticuatro horas al día.

—Pero yo puedo. Somos amigos íntimos. Esos gilipollas... no pueden hablarte así y salirse con la suya.

—Bueno, gracias —repetí, mientras le daba un torpe abrazo de lado. Él me apretó también.

—¿Sabes? —me murmuró al oído.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que mi hermano mayor se ha colgado de ti, Britty. Solté un bufido burlón.

—Eso o es que quería pelea.

—Oh... Entonces, quizá haya sido sólo eso.

—Sin duda —insistí, y él se echó a reír. El timbre sonó justo cuando llegábamos al despacho de la subdirectora, y Puck suspiró.

—Tengo que ir a clase.

—Sí. Bueno, supongo que te veré luego.

—Sí. Buena suerte —añadió con expresión seria. Yo me eché a reír y lo despedí con la mano mientras él se alejaba. Luego me dejé caer en una silla. Alguien se sentó en la de al lado: Santiago. La subdirectora y Thomas(Tommy) entraron directos en el despacho. La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un siniestro clic.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja, después de unos minutos de silencio. Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Santiago sentarse derecho.

—Nadie puede tratar así a una chica y quedarse tan pancho. Sobre todo si tú eres la chica. Lo miré de reojo, sin volver la cabeza.

—Bueno, gracias. Pero no tenías por qué meterte. Quiero decir, podías haberme dejado que yo le soltara un puñetazo.

—Habría sido un buen puñetazo, eso seguro.

—¿Por qué me has parado? —pregunté, sin poder evitarlo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para serte sincero..., no lo sé.

—Y ya que estamos puestos, ¿por qué has querido intervenir? Puck, Karofsky y Azimio se hubieran arreglado.

—Quizá —repuso él.

—Estás esquivando la pregunta. Santiago sonrió malicioso.

—Sí, es verdad. Supongo... que no quería verte metida en una pelea, y no me gustó que te hablara así... —Dejó la frase a medias, y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras el corazón me latía cada vez más rápido. Y entonces dijo las palabras que acabaron con la pequeña chispa de esperanza que había estado creciendo en mi interior. Las soltó todas de golpe:

—Supongo que es como si fueras mi hermana pequeña o algo así.

—Oh, claro —repuse, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Claro. Él también asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de aclarársela. Yo intentaba mantener una expresión neutra.

—¿Crees que te va a dar un buen castigo? —pregunté como de pasada, mientras fingía revisarme las uñas.

—No. Nunca me pasa. Y menos cuando descubran que estaba defendiendo tu honor —añadió con una sonrisita.

—Ja, ja —le solté, y puse los ojos en blanco.

— Lo decía en serio. Santiago negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca empiezo las peleas. Sólo las acabo. Ya sabes. Para defenderme.

—Pero no veo por qué yo tengo que estar aquí también.

—Oh, querrán un testigo, sólo para verificar lo que digamos y todo eso. Les gusta hacerlo así. Me eché a reír, mirando a Santiago y ladeando la cabeza. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, pero era un silencio agradable y cómodo, lo que en realidad me sorprendió. Me di cuenta de que era el rato más largo que había pasado a solas con él en el último año, a no ser que contara la noche que no recuerdo porque estaba borracha.

—Buena suerte —le dije por lo bajo cuando llamaron a Santiago, después de salir Thomas. Él sólo sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta de la subdirectora. Entonces me quedé sin nada que hacer excepto tratar de conseguir cobertura de internet en mi móvil, lo que no resultaba fácil en el instituto.

—¿Brittany? —La subdirectora me llamó para que entrara. Suspiré, me puse en pie y entré en el despacho. Nunca había estado allí antes, sólo había pasado por delante; no era un sitio especialmente agradable, apestaba a normas y a castigos. Me preguntó por qué había empezado la pelea. Le conté la verdad: que unos idiotas se habían metido conmigo por algo estúpido que había hecho en una fiesta el sábado por la noche, y que me había sentido muy ofendida, así que los chicos se metieron y empezó la pelea.

—Ya veo... Gracias, Brittany.

—No he metido a nadie en un lío, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que nadie está herido o nada de eso... — dije, preocupada, mientras me ponía en pie y me colgaba la bolsa al hombro. La subdirectora me entregó el pase para entrar tarde en clase.

—No, sólo has confirmado sus versiones, eso es todo. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te metas en líos. Asentí insegura.

—Vale...

—Ahora vete a clase.

Eso era lo que quería oír para largarme de allí, así que no me quedé ni un segundo más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí esta por fine el capitulo 5 perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela es criminal!**

* * *

><p>Las bandejas del almuerzo resonaban a mi alrededor, y al alzar la mirada vi a un nutrido grupo de chicas de todos los cursos reunidas.<p>

—Bien —dijo Elaine toda animada, mientras se sentaba ante mí con una enorme sonrisa.

— Cuéntanoslo todo.

—¿Sobre qué? —Fruncí el cejo, confusa, mientras dejaba el tenedor junto a mi plato de ensalada.

—¡Sobre Lopez, claro! —chilló Mercedes, y se inclinó hacia mí para oír mejor.

—. Lo queremos saber todo. ¿Estáis saliendo juntos o algo así? Me burlé.

—¡Qué va!

—Pero lo llamas Santiago —dijo una de las otras chicas, y al mirar vi a Harmony, que había bajado la voz hasta un susurro para decir su nombre, como si le diera miedo que él la oyera.

— No lo llamas Lopez. Me encogí de hombros.

—Siempre lo he hecho. Lo conozco de toda la vida. Esta mañana, incluso me ha dicho que yo era como su hermana pequeña. Sólo es un buen tío.

—¿Un buen tío que siempre se está peleando? —Sunshine alzó una escéptica ceja.

— Porfa... Te protege, siempre lo ha hecho. Entorné los ojos y noté que volvía a arrugar la frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que siempre me ha protegido? Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que no lo sabes? —me preguntó Tina finalmente.

—Es evidente que no —exclamé, y me fui sintiendo más perpleja a cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

—Lopez siempre ha dicho a los chicos que te dejen en paz —me contó Mercedes en plan confidencial.

— Les ha dicho que si alguien te hace daño, lo lamentará. Parpadeé un par de veces, mirándola, y luego me eché a reír.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? Las chicas volvieron a mirarse, y me puse seria.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamé—. Mirad, sólo me protege como un hermano mayor. Eso es todo. Se miraron de nuevo, dudosas.

—Bueno, si estás totalmente segura... —dijo finalmente Elaine.

—Al cien por cien. Pregúntaselo a Puck si no me crees.

—Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está tu otra mitad? —inquirió Harmony.

—Tiene taller de carpintería —contesté

— Quería empezar ya con nuestro cartel; yo, por mi parte, quisiera comer algo.

—Pues muy bien —repuso Dani—. Eh, ¿has conseguido que Lopez esté en la caseta?

—No quiere. Lo he intentado, creedme, lo he intentado. Todas suspiraron.

—Ojala quisiera. Yo pagaría por entrar en esa caseta —dijo Sunshine, y nos hizo reír.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué no quiere? —preguntó Bree. Me encogí de hombros.

—La verdad es que no.

—Eh —exclamó Kitty de repente con un brillo en los ojos mientras miraba a Bree y luego a Becky y a Sugar.

— Quizá Lopez vaya a la caseta si no tiene que participar en ella. Al instante, todas chillaron excitadas. Y no podía culparlas.

—¡Oh, Dios! Britt, si no puedes convencerlo para que trabaje en la caseta, al menos convéncelo para que se pase. Yo dudé.

—No puedo prometer nada...

—Pero ¿lo intentarás? —insistió Becky. Oí sonar el móvil, y fui a sacármelo del bolsillo antes de recordar que no tenía bolsillos en esa maldita falda.

Suspiré y me agaché para coger la bolsa. «Pásate por el taller de carpintería, ¡necesito ayuda!», decía el mensaje de texto. Guardé otra vez el móvil, me puse en pie y cogí la bandeja.

—Tengo que ir a ayudar a Puck. Supongo que necesita el toque femenino. Las chicas rieron y me dijeron adiós.

—Oh, ¿Britt? Me volví.

—¿Sí?

—Pídeselo —me dijo Sugar clavándome la mirada. Reí por lo bajo y asentí, lo que hizo que todas chillaran. Luego asentí con la cabeza para mí. Y sí, la verdad, yo no era mucho mejor. Pero aun así, ya había superado mi cuelgue totalmente desde el momento en que me dijo que yo era como una hermana para él. Pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo. Cuando llegué al taller, Puck estaba tamborileando con un lápiz, de lo más impaciente, contra una gran lámina de madera.

Al cabo de diez segundos ya me estaba volviendo loca... No pude culpar al señor Preston por dejar a Puck y buscar la paz en su despacho al fondo del taller.

—Eh —lo saludé, pero Puck no se fijó en mí hasta que me tuvo delante. Dejé caer la bolsa con estrépito y él se sobresaltó.

—Oh, no te he oído entrar —me dijo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y para qué me necesitas? Hizo un gesto para señalar la lámina de madera que tenía delante.

—¿Cómo de grandes hacemos las letras? Suspiré y luego me recogí el cabello en una coleta.

—Muy bien, chaval, pásame el lápiz. Dibujé las letras de CASETA DE BESOS sobre la gran lámina de madera.

—Pero no son totalmente iguales. Esta E es mucho más estrecha que esa otra. Y la T es la mitad que la S.

—Lo sé. Pero puedes volver sobre ellas y medir bien el tamaño. No importa si no son perfectas, con lo que tengo pensado.

—Cuenta, cuenta. Me mordí el labio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para describir la imagen que tenía en la cabeza. No me resultó fácil.

—Bueno, cogemos la pared principal de la caseta y le clavamos las letras en ángulos raros, para que queden unas sobre otras, apuntando en todas direcciones, porque eso será más guay que sólo tener un soso «Caseta de besos». ¿Lo entiendes? .Puck asintió y miró la lámina. Casi podía oírlo uniendo las partes de mi idea en la cabeza.

—Ya pillo lo que quieres decir. Será guay.

—Lo sé —le repuse. Puck comenzó a dar más grosor a las líneas de las letras, midiéndolas para que estuvieran rectas y perfectas. Me senté en el banco frente a él, balanceando las piernas.

—Eh —dije—, ¿sabías que tu hermano ha estado diciendo a los chicos que no se me acerquen? Puck ni siquiera levantó la vista y sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Excepto yo. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No lo sé. Supuse que te lo habrías imaginado con los años. ¿Por qué crees que ningún chico te ha pedido para salir?

Pensé en eso durante un momento. Para ser sincera, nunca me lo había preguntado. No me había asustado pensando que yo debería de tener algo raro por el hecho de que todavía no tuviera novio. Tomé como normal que quizá yo era más «uno de los chicos» por eso de estar siempre con Puck, así que los tíos no me veían como una chica y no me pedían para salir.

—Ya sabes que tú eres el único para mí, Puck —bromeé. Él alzó la mirada y me guiñó un ojo, así que le lancé un beso. Ambos nos reímos y él siguió dibujando las letras.

—Pero, de verdad..., ¿ahora te acabas de enterar?

—Sí. Me lo ha dicho un grupo de las chicas porque querían saber todos los cotilleos sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Aunque lo cierto es que no ha habido ningún cotilleo. Les he dicho que Santiago sólo me ve como a una hermana.

—Se está pasando un poco con el papel de hermano protector —admitió Puck.

— Pero, claro, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Sobre todo después de la manera en que esos tíos se han comportado esa mañana contigo...

—El lápiz se le rompió en la mano.

—Hey, cálmate —le recomendé con tranquilidad. Puck tiró las dos mitades y se sacó otro lápiz de detrás de la oreja.

—Perdona. Esta mañana me han cabreado de verdad.

—Y que lo digas.

—Bueno, en fin... Lo cierto es que Santiago tenía toda la razón al decirles a esos tíos que se mantuvieran lejos de ti. Eres tan confiada que en seguida te harían daño.

—¿Qué? —exclamé indignada.

— ¿Cómo que soy «tan confiada»? Puck volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—A veces eres demasiado amable, Britty. No en plan malo. Lo único que digo..., bueno, ya sabes, es casi seguro que te colarías por algún gilipollas que te haría daño.

—Oh —repliqué—. Ya veo.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti. Igual que Santiago.

—Bueno, pues supongo que tengo que daros las gracias, ¿no?

—Pues supongo que de nada, ¿no? —se burló Puck, riendo. Le disparé al brazo una goma elástica que había cogido de la mesa que tenía al lado. Él la apartó de un manotazo y siguió trabajando, mientras yo lo miraba y charlaba con él. Todavía me preguntaba por qué Santiago había ido tan lejos como para advertir a los tíos que me dejaran en paz. Y me di cuenta de que era increíblemente injusto. En dos meses cumpliría los diecisiete. Nunca me habían besado, nunca había tenido un novio, nunca había salido con un chico.

Era tan, tan desconsiderado por parte de Santiago... ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en mi vida de esa manera? Claro que me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, pero ¡no tenía que poner trabas a que los tíos salieran conmigo! Le pregunté a Puck qué era exactamente lo que había hecho Santiago para espantar a los tíos.

—Les dijo que si alguna vez hacían algo que te hiciera daño, tendrían que vérselas con él.

Suspiré para mí. Parecía evidente que Santiago me consideraba su hermana pequeña, vulnerable y demasiado confiada, pero no pude evitar desear que tuviera otras razones para lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo más! **

* * *

><p>Brad no era un niño de diez años al que resultara difícil hacerle de canguro. Sobre todo, se pasaba el rato con los videojuegos y gritándole a la tele. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer era darle la cena.<p>

Luego, a las nueve y media, casi tenía que arrastrarlo escaleras arriba hasta que él gritaba: «¡Vale! ¡Ya me voy a la cama!». Suspiré, disfrutando del silencio, en cuanto él cerró de un portazo su dormitorio. Me tiré delante de la tele y finalmente me decidí por una peli gore con romanos, o gladiadores, o lo que fuera. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando sonó el móvil. Pegué tal bote que casi me caí del sofá.

—¿Hola? —mascullé al teléfono sin siquiera haber mirado quién llamaba. Yo sonaba como si estuviera loca, pero no me importaba. Quien estuviera al otro extremo tendría que aguantarse.

—Hum, ¿Britt?

—¿Sí? —repliqué irritada.

—Soy, eh..., soy Jesse. Escucha, no me cuelgues. Sólo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Supongo que no pensé muy bien lo que decía. Así que... sí. Perdóname. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces para tratar de aclararme la cabeza. ¿Jesse? ¿Llamando para disculparse? No podía creérmelo. Aunque tal ver fuera porque sonaba como si estuviera tratando de contener la risa.

—¿Britt?... ¿Sigues ahí?

—S...sí —tartamudeé rápidamente

—. Perdona. Estoy... Es que tengo algo en el fuego..., un momento.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién no presta atención a una llamada porque tiene el fuego puesto? ¿Y a las diez de la noche?

—. Es muy tarde, ¿sabes? —añadí rápidamente—. Quizá un poco demasiado tarde para disculpas.

—Lo sé, pero quería decirte que lo siento.

—Bueno, gracias —contesté bastante seca.

— Ahora tengo que colgar, Jesse, así que...

—Espera un momento.

—No quiero oírlo, sea lo que sea.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres cenar conmigo? —Por su tono satisfecho podía imaginarme la expresión petulante en su rostro. Me hizo rechinar los dientes

—. Dame una oportunidad para disculparme de verdad.

—No. Adiós. Colgué y tiré el móvil al sofá antes de que él pudiera soltar una sola sílaba más. Qué burro. «Y Puck diciendo que soy demasiado buena... ¡Ja!» Bufé un poco ante la idea, y me sentí bastante satisfecha conmigo misma por ser tan directa con Jesse, aunque no era en eso en lo que estaba pensando cuando subí arriba. Sólo me pasaba una cosa por la cabeza. Como era de esperar, se trataba de Santiago.

Por alguna razón, en lo único que podía pensar era en el domingo por la mañana, cuando nos caímos de la cama, la mirada en sus ojos; una mirada que recordaba perfectamente pero que no era capaz de interpretar, con las brillantes pupilas ensombrecidas y mirando directamente a las mías. Porque no se mira así a tu hermanita, ¿verdad? Estaba siendo ridícula: sólo eran mis pensamientos adormilados perdiéndose por el reino de los sueños. Pero me hizo pensar que, tal vez, había sido otra la razón por la que se había metido en la pelea. Me regañé a mí misma mientras los ojos se me cerraban.

—Eres una idiota, Britt —mascullé—. Una estúpida total...

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el instituto no fue tan mal. Hubo un par de tíos haciendo jogging que silbaron e hicieron algún comentario en alto, pero no les presté ninguna atención. Y sólo se les oyó cuando a Santiago no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Puck hablaba entre dientes sobre ellos.<p>

—Bueno —dije—, yo tengo un poco de culpa. Quiero decir, intenté desnudarme y bañarme a pelo... Puck me echó una mirada que hizo que me callara.

—¿Qué te dije ayer? Demasiado buena.

—¿Y cómo es eso de demasiado buena? —quise saber.

—No es muy propio de ti ir por ahí exhibiéndote así, ¿verdad? Eres decente. Un acto de borracho, y esos tíos estaban prácticamente desnudándote con los ojos. Suspiré.

—Anda ya. No estoy tan buena.

—¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente, señorita del sujetador copa C? —¡Puck! —grité, y le di una palmada en el brazo.

— ¡No digas eso en alto! Él se rió de mí y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—No puedo creer que ésta sea la misma chica que quería quitarse la ropa delante de un montón de tíos e irse a nadar desnuda...

—Cierra la boca.

—Perdona.

—Tenemos una reunión sobre la feria a la hora del almuerzo —le recordé cuando sonó el timbre. Mientras a mí me iba la química, Puck prefería la biología. Era la única asignatura que no hacíamos juntos.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Te veo luego.

—Adiós, Britt. Fui a sentarme en mi sitio habitual en el laboratorio de química, y entonces oí a alguien que me llamaba.

—¡Eh, Britt! Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Artie ofreciéndome la silla que tenía al lado.

—Es hombre muerto —oí murmurar a Karofsky a mi espalda

—Y eso sin mencionar lo que Santiago le hará —añadió Mike, y ambos me sonrieron antes de sentarse. Yo sólo les devolví una mirada perpleja mientras pensaba: «Chicos».

—Hum... sí, claro —le contesté a Artie, y fui a sentarme a su lado. No lo conocía mucho, pero parecía un buen tipo. Llevaba el cabello teñido de castaño y un piercing en la lengua, y también era un pianista clásico increíble; lo había visto tocar una vez en un concierto del instituto.

—He oído lo de la pelea de ayer —dijo él como para darme conversación, mientras hacía garabatos en la esquina de su libro de texto—.

No puedo creer que te dijeran esas cosas.

—Oh, bueno, hum... —Reí, nerviosa, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a eso.

—¿Es cierto lo de que Puck y tú vais a montar una caseta de besos? —preguntó pasado un minuto

—. Para la Feria de Primavera. Asentí con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

—¡Sí! Guay, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa

—. Entonces, ¿estarás trabajando allí? —Alzó las cejas; sus grandes ojos Azules brillaron simpáticos y tenía una sonrisa sugestiva en el rostro; aunque yo me di cuenta de que no era totalmente serio por la nota de risa en su voz.

—No —contesté riendo

—. No trabajaré allí.

—Una vergüenza. Esperaba no tener que hacer el ridículo aquí.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú no querrías..., ya sabes..., hum, ir... —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta— a ver una peli, o algo..., conmigo..., alguna vez? Me entraron ganas de reír, pero sólo porque él estaba muy nervioso. Conseguí aguantármelas. En vez de reírme, lo miré con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿No te da miedo de que Santiago te parta el brazo o algo así? Artie se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que puedo arriesgarme por una chica tan bonita como tú.

—Bueno, si lo pones así —repuse sonriendo

— ¿por qué no? —¿De verdad? .Los ojos se le iluminaron.

—De verdad, sí.

—Guay. Bueno, llámame un día de éstos. Yo asentí. Y entonces me di cuenta... —No tengo tu número.

—Ven. —Sacó el capuchón del boli con los dientes, me cogió el brazo y me lo puso hacia arriba. Tuvo la habilidad suficiente para escribirme su número en vertical hasta el codo y al revés, eso tengo que admitirlo.

—Bastaba con que me lo pusieras en el móvil.

—Pero eso no tiene gracia. Me eché a reír. Mientras tanto, había entrado el profesor.

—Muy bien, callaos y sentaos. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. Abrid el libro por la página ciento treinta y siete. El último día estudiamos la producción de etanol, sus usos comerciales y sus implicaciones sociales...

—Sí —soltó uno de los chicos (creo que fue Finn) bromeando—.

¡Hacer que Britt se desnude! Me puse roja y le respondí.

—¿Y qué vas a saber tú? A esa hora ya te habías desmayado, Hudson.

—Muy buena. —Artie rió apreciativamente mi respuesta. Los otros comenzaron a abuchearlo, pero yo le sonreí. A Puck no le importaría que yo tuviera cita con Artie. Además, él conocía a Artie un poco mejor que yo. Era Santiago el que me preocupaba.

—Eh —me dijo Artie cuando sonó el timbre y yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo para la reunión sobre la feria.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

—Llámame. —Y me guiñó un ojo, riendo. Le sonreí.

—Adiós, Artie. Llegué a la reunión al mismo tiempo que Puck.

—Eh, no adivinarías nunca lo que me acaba de pasar en clase de química.

—¿Te han pedido una cita? Mi sonrisa de satisfacción se convirtió en un puchero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Karofsky me ha enviado un mensaje. Me decía que alguien se estaba jugando el cuello. Artie, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contesté con una gran sonrisa—. ¿No te puedes alegrar un poco por mí, Puck?

—Lo empujé del brazo, jugando—. ¡Tengo una cita! ¿No te alegras por mí? Puck rió.

—¡Claro que me alegro, Britty! —Me dio un abrazo, pero eso pudo haber sido sólo para que yo dejara de botar de un lado a otro de nervios

—. Artie es un buen tipo. Me pregunto qué dirá mi hermano cuando alguien se lo cuente. Me eché a reír.

—No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Bien, Puck y Britt —dijo Quinn, presidente de los alumnos, mientras daba por comenzada la reunión con una simple palmada. Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. A su lado estaba Gen, con el boli y el papel preparado para tomar notas y redactar el acta. Se tomaba su papel de secretaria del consejo de alumnos muy en serio. Todo el mudo miró a Quinn, y se hizo el silencio al instante

—. He oído que, por fin, tenéis una caseta.

—Sí —dijimos al unísono.

—Una caseta de besos.

—Así es —coreamos. Nos miró preocupado.

—¿No creéis que eso es un poco... arriesgado?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué arriesgado? Pues decimos que no puedes venir a la caseta de los besos si tienes la gripe. No pasa nada.

—No, me refería... Bueno, ¿no creéis que es un poco cutre? —preguntó—.

Hay gente que no está muy contenta con la idea...

—Pero ¡ya hemos empezado el cartel! —gritó Puck, enfadado—.

¡Tenemos gente para que bese en la caseta de los besos! ¡A todo el mundo le encanta la idea! —Quinn —empecé con calma, mientras le daba un fuerte codazo a Puck

—. Nadie lo va a ver de esa manera. Además, montones de ferias tienen una caseta de besos. Siempre podemos poner un par de reglas. Como el límite de altura de la montaña rusa. Podemos poner un límite de edad, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Son un par de profesores los que no están contentos con la idea —contestó Quinn

—. Yo creo que es genial. Pero no estoy totalmente seguro de que...

—No pasará nada —le prometí con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, si lo tenéis todo arreglado, deberíais poneros en serio a trabajar en la caseta. La feria es el sábado de la semana que viene. Debe estar lista para el viernes.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos. Estará lista —contestó Puck. —Increíble. Continuemos: Kaitlin, ¿tienes el número de la empresa del algodón de azúcar?

—Recuérdame que le pida a tu hermano que se pase por la caseta —le susurré a Puck—. Las chicas no han parado de darme la lata con eso.

—Ya sabes que dirá que no.

—Sí, pero tengo que pedírselo de todas maneras.

—¿Qué es lo que te dije, Britty? —Puck sonrió, y me dio un toque en la nariz. Hice una mueca—. Eres demasiado buena.

Puck tenía que ir a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas para su madre, así que me dejó en la puerta de su casa, ya que íbamos a preparar una grabación de canciones para la caseta. Yo esperaba empezar antes buscando algunas canciones de amor, así que me fui para dentro. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Vi el coche de Santiago, el que se había arreglado él mismo, en el camino de entrada.

—Mamá ha dicho que compres leche..., nos hemos quedado sin —le oí decir.

—Ya se ha ido —le contesté—. Soy yo. Entré en la cocina justo cuando Santiago salía de ella, directo contra mí, y me derramó un vaso de agua por encima de la blusa. Que estuviera helada sólo lo empeoró, y ahogué un grito mientras saltaba hacia atrás como un kilómetro.

—¡Santiago! —grité, estirándome la blusa, que se me pegaba al cuerpo. Para acabar de arreglarlo, ese día llevaba un sujetador rosa, porque tenía todos los blancos en la lavandería. «Con mi suerte...» Lo miré enfadada. Un músculo le tironeó en la mandíbula y juntó las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa cara? —pregunté mientras comenzaba a echar chispas. Como no decía nada, pasé como una furia ante él y entré en la cocina para beber algo.

—Eh, ¿qué tienes en el brazo? No le contesté.

—¿Es cierto que tienes una cita con un chico? Dejé el vaso vacío sobre la encimera.

—¡Joder, Santiago! ¿Qué te importa? Puck ya me ha dicho que soy demasiado buena, ¡no me hace falta que tú te metas también!

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco a la mía.

—Yo he preguntado primero, Brittany. ¡Hostia! Había usado mi nombre completo. Huy, huy. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Sí, tengo una cita... con Artie. Es un buen chico.

—¿Un buen chico? —Santiago frunció aún más el cejo—. Britt, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Acaso lo conoces? Quiero decir, ¿lo conoces de verdad?

—Bueno, bueno, no de verdad. Pero para eso tengo una cita. Para conocerlo mejor. Eso es lo que la gente suele hacer, ¿no? Oh, espera..., no, perdona, tú no lo debes saber, señor ligón. Tú sólo te follas a las chicas y las abandonas a la mañana siguiente. Mientras sepas su nombre ya es suficiente.

Sí, me había cabreado de verdad. Por lo general, no me hubiera atrevido a decirle esas cosas, sobre todo porque no sabía si eran realmente ciertas. Pero Santiago me estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. Además, aún seguía cabreada con él por mantener a los chicos lejos de mí. Me dije que era la furia lo que me estaba acelerando el corazón de esa manera.

—Sólo quiere acostarse contigo.

—¡¿Desde cuándo?! —grité, alzando las manos

—. ¿Y cómo lo vas a saber tú? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

—Arthur Abrams. Concertista de piano. Hace algunos cursos de nivel avanzado. Parpadeé. Vale, quizá sí que lo conociera.

—Sí —repuso Santiago, muy satisfecho—. Sé de quién estoy hablando. ¿Y sabes algo más? Sólo quiere acostarse contigo, como los otros tíos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no hay ni un chico respetable en el instituto que no quiera salir con una chica por algo más que sexo? ¿O quizá intentas decirme que sólo sirvo para eso? ¿De verdad no tengo ninguna personalidad, Santiago?

—No he dicho eso. Pero todos son iguales.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡Por tu culpa no he tenido ni una cita en toda mi vida! ¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así?

—Confías en la gente con mucha facilidad —me interrumpió—. Un chico sólo tendría que decirte que te quiere y no debería esperar mucho más. Lo miré furiosa.

—¿De verdad crees que soy así de fácil? Santiago me devolvió una mirada igual de furibunda antes de soltarle un puñetazo a la puerta de la cocina. Ésta se cerró con fuerza y rebotó en el marco. —Maldita sea, ¿es que no puedes escucharme aunque sea una sola vez en la vida? ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!

—¡No necesito que me protejan! —le contesté, también gritando

—. ¿No puedes apartarte de mi vida? ¡Creo que podré arreglármelas en una cita, Santiago!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Los tíos siempre te están mirando y diciendo lo buena que estás, ¿o es que nunca te has dado cuenta? Si uno de esos idiotas cree que puede salir contigo y hacerte daño, pues se va a llevar una sorpresa.

—¡Déjame en paz! —grité de pura frustración.

—Acabarán haciéndote daño.

—No es cierto. Por si no lo has notado, ya soy mayor. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—¿Y por eso el sábado te querías desnudar delante de todos?

—¡Estaba borracha!

—¿Y quién tuvo que cuidar de ti? —replicó él.

—¡Yo no te lo pedí! ¡Ni te pedí que dijeras a los chicos que no se me acercaran! —Pasé como una furia ante él de nuevo, con la intención de encerrarme en el cuarto de Puck. Santiago me agarró por el brazo.

—¡Eh, aún no hemos acabado, Brittany! Me volví y le pegué un empujón en el pecho con todas mis fuerzas, aunque él ni se inmutó.

—¡Vaya! —gritó una voz nueva: Puck. Ambos miramos y lo vimos en la puerta

—. ¿Por qué os estáis matando? ¿Qué me he perdido? Ni Santiago ni yo contestamos; seguíamos mirándonos furiosos.

—Nada —respondí finalmente

—. Te veo arriba, Puck. Los oí a los dos hablar en voz baja en la cocina. Suspiré. ¡Santiago era tan... irritante! Claro que era increíblemente atractivo, pero, mierda, ¿por qué tenía que meterse en mis cosas? ¿Cómo podía dar por hecho de forma automática que era imposible que un chico quisiera salir conmigo porque yo le gustara de verdad? Me tiré en la cama de Lee y grité contra la almohada, para sacar toda la rabia.

Cuando Puck subió para preparar la música de la caseta ya me había calmado y estaba surfeando por su biblioteca de temas en iTunes.

—¿Ya has encontrado algo? —fue lo único que me preguntó. Por eso quiero tanto a Puck.

Esperó hasta que estuvimos atacando la comida china en el salón para hacerme preguntas.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre Santiago y tú?

—Le he gritado por ser tan excesivamente protector. Él me ha gritado diciéndome que sólo se preocupaba por mí. Yo le he gritado algo más. Y has llegado tú.

—Pero tiene buenas razones —repuso Puck con cautela, pasado un momento—. He intentado decirte...

—Sí, ya sé que lo has hecho, Puck. Pero eso es diferente, tú eres mi mejor sonrió a medias.

—Hum..., sí, pero..., pero Santiago tiene algo de razón. No todos esos tíos son buenos.

—Ya, pero..., pero no soy tan estúpida como para no saber eso.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti, Britty. —Me puso las manos en la rodilla y me sonrió. Cuando Puck lo decía así, era agradable. Cuando era Santiago quien lo decía, me ponía de los nervios.

—Ya sé que es eso. Es con Santiago con quien tengo el problema. Lo ha llevado al extremo. Puedo sobrevivir a una cita con Artie. Tú sabes cómo es Artie. No intentaría nada raro.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Pues Santiago parece que no lo sepa.

—Antes dabais miedo, ¿sabes? Lo digo en serio.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Pero aun así tuve que tragarme una carcajada.

—Pero..., al menos, ten cuidado.

—Oh, por favor... Cientos de personas tienen citas, Puck. Tú tienes citas. No es que salgas y quieras liarte con la chica en la primera cita. Puck se rió levemente.

—A la tercera, con suerte.

—¿Y por eso Bree no quería ir al cine contigo? Puck rió de nuevo, porque sólo estábamos bromeando.

—Pero en serio, Britt —dijo cuando dejamos de bromear—, no queremos que te hagan daño.

—Lo sé.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Cálmate.

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido —contesté, enlazando los meñiques. La protección de Puck la podía aguantar.

En realidad me gustaba. No me importaba que Santiago fuera a actuar como el hermano mayor y ser también protector... pero lo que no me gustaba era que parecía oponerse a que yo tuviera citas. Qué estúpido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí tenemos el capitulo 7 espero que disfruten y compensen los Días que no subí un capitulo**

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana pasó con rapidez: estábamos ocupados tratando de compilar una lista de temas para la caseta, pintando el cartel, recogiendo toda la decoración necesaria y haciendo pósters y anuncios. Por no hablar de las tareas habituales, como los deberes. E hice todo lo que pude para evitar a Santiago siempre que me hallaba en casa de Puck.<p>

Seguía enfadada con él y no quería tener otra discusión a gritos. Llegó el viernes, y en todo el día no me pude estar quieta. Esa noche iba al cine con Artie. Tenía que encontrarme con él a las siete. Decidí presentarme cinco minutos tarde. Se supone que tienes que hacer esperar un poco a los chicos, ¿no? Llegué a casa y saqueé mi armario.

Me temblaban un poco las manos y tenía la respiración agitada. Toda clase de dudas e inquietudes se me pasaban por la cabeza, pero me negué a escucharlas. Quería algo que me quedara bien, pero no demasiado llamativo. Sólo era una peli, así que no podía ponerme demasiado elegante. Y como Artie no era mucho más alto que yo, los tacones quedaban descartados.

Elegí unos vaqueros gris oscuro. «Vale. Bien. Voy progresando.» Pero eso sólo era la mitad de mi atuendo. No les había pedido consejo a las chicas: me daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que nunca había tenido una cita y que no sabía qué ponerme para ir al cine. Claro que iba constantemente al cine con tíos, pero siempre como amigos. Esto era diferente.

A los chicos no les importaba lo que me pusiera, pero esto... Bueno, Artie se iba a fijar. Sabía que me estaba dejando llevar por el pánico sin razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Al cabo de un buen rato decidí ponerme un jersey rosa pálido con mangas hasta el codo. Tenía un encaje más oscuro en el cuello, así que era un poco más bonito que un jersey normal.

Me puse un collar de plata y unas pulseras, y decidí que se me veía bien. Pero ¿no debería ponerme algo que me quedara mejor? Ese jersey realmente no era lo mejor para mis tetas, y si las tienes, lúcelas, ¿verdad? ¿O no? Miré el reloj. Mierda. Hacía cinco minutos que debería haberme marchado. Tendría que ser aquel jersey.

—¡Adiós! —grité mientras bajaba corriendo la escalera.

—Diviértete —repuso mi padre. Brad siguió chillando a su videojuego. Los dejé al otro lado de la puerta y vi que el coche de Puck ya me estaba esperando. Oh. Corrí y me subí en el asiento del pasajero.

—Perdón —dije un poco sin aliento—. Pero no pasará nada si lo hago esperar un poco, ¿verdad? —Me reí nerviosa mirándolo de reojo. Entonces dejé escapar un sonoro gruñido

—. ¡Santiago! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Puck tenía que acabar unas tareas. Lo que significa que yo tengo que ser tu chófer.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría llamado un taxi, o le hubiera pedido a mi padre que me llevara. ¿Por qué Puck no me ha enviado un mensaje para decírmelo?

—He supuesto que lo habría hecho.

—No.

—Bueno, entonces, no lo sé. —Santiago se volvió para mirarme críticamente. Yo tiré del jersey, nerviosa.

—¿Está bien? No sé si es demasiado informal o qué... Gracias a cierta persona, no he hecho esto nunca antes. Me lanzó una seca sonrisa.

—Está bien.

—¿Cómo tengo el pelo?

—Bien —respondió, sin parecer seguro. Puso el coche en marcha y se encogió de hombros

—. Al menos te has vestido normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «normal»?

—Normal para ti, quiero decir, no enseñas demasiada piel ni nada de eso.

—Vaya, creo que eso ha sido casi un cumplido.

—No del todo. Pero, Britt, si el tipo intenta algo, y me refiero a lo que sea...

—Santiago. Es un chico. Yo soy una chica. Hay montones de parejas que se besan en la primera cita. Tampoco es como si fuera a intentar acostarse conmigo a media película. No estamos hablando de ti.

Santiago se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña arruga en la frente. —Sólo digo... Durante un rato se instaló el silencio.

—Creo que he hablado contigo más en la última semana que en todo el año pasado —comenté por decir algo.

—Sí. Es raro. Puse los ojos en blanco. Sí, sin duda no había nada entre nosotros, incluso si aún tuviera ese cuelgue por él. Me resultaba totalmente indiferente, aparte de ser excesivamente protector. Todo el tiempo que había perdido colgándome de él... Aunque era realmente guapo, sobre todo con el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos y el resplandor del salpicadero iluminándole así el rostro. «¡Tienes una cita con otro chico! ¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Britt!» Me sacudí mentalmente.

—Gracias por traerme. Puedes parar aquí.

—Vale. Necesitarás que te lleve a casa.

—Artie ha dicho que me acompañará él. Si no, llamaré a mi padre o a Puck.

—Vale. Puse los ojos en blanco y salí del coche; luego fui hasta la puerta del cine. Miré alrededor. Ni rastro de Artie. ¿Me habría dado plantón? Miré dentro, pero tampoco estaba ahí... ¿Dónde estaría? Las manos comenzaron a sudarme un poco; algo parecía revolotearme en el estómago.

* * *

><p>Pasados unos minutos, le envié un mensaje: «Estoy aquí. ¿Estás dentro?». Ya estaba. Perfecto. No parecía demasiado insegura ni nada. Lo envié y esperé la respuesta. Esperé tres minutos y medio completos. «Estoy llegando.» Oh, genial. Al final era yo la que esperaba. Me apoyé contra la farola y me puse a mirar el móvil como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo. En realidad, estaba entrando en apps al azar y luego saliendo de ellas. Esperaba que no se me notara lo inquieta y nerviosa que estaba.<p>

—¿Te ha dado plante? Pegué un bote y le solté un golpe a Santiago en su pecho duro como una roca.

—No me pegues esos sustos. Y no, en realidad está de camino. Él sonrió irónico.

—Pensé que habías dicho que querías hacerlo esperar.

—Sí, bueno...

—Ya te lo dije.

—Santiago, vete a casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo, acosándome?

—Sólo disfruto del espectáculo. —Sonrió irónico de nuevo

—. Tienes pinta de que te hayan dejado plantada, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, no tanto ahora que tú estás aquí —repliqué—. Ja. Ahora ya no parezco tan estúpida, ¿no? Además, seguramente Artie está pillado en algún atasco o algo así. No pasa nada.

Santiago asintió dudoso. Nos quedamos en silencio durante interminables minutos. Yo no paraba de preguntarme si debería iniciar una conversación, pero luego me recordaba a mí misma que estaba enfadada con él y que debía tener la boca cerrada. Debía de parecer un pez, abriendo y cerrando la boca de esa manera. Tampoco ayudaba el que Santiago fuera increíblemente incordiante: se apoyó en el poste frente al mío y me observó retorcerme las manos nerviosamente.

—¡Eh! Me volví y sonreí al ver acercarse a Artie.

—Hola. Sus ojos fueron de mí a Santiago, que le estaba lanzando la mirada más fría que yo jamás había visto. Inquietante. Amenazadora. Traté de no rechinar los dientes.

—¿No es hora de que te vayas, Santiago? Él miró fijamente a Artie durante un momento más antes de encogerse de hombros y meterse en el coche. Se marchó sin decir nada. Solté un suspiro de alivio y me relajé.

—Perdona, he tenido que ir a poner gasolina. Había una cola increíble. Lo siento. Entremos —dijo Artie, e indicó las puertas con un gesto de la cabeza. Yo sonreí y lo seguí—. ¿Quieres ir a comprar algo de picar? Yo iré a por las entradas.

—Claro. ¿Te parece bien palomitas?

—Sí, fantástico. —Me lanzó una sonrisa, pero mientras me daba la vuelta me pregunté si no habría sido un poco forzada. Seguramente sólo me lo estaba imaginando. Mientras compraba las palomitas, me pregunté si debería haber elegido algo menos..., bueno, algo que no se te quedara pegado en los dientes. Si acabábamos besándonos, entonces...

Suspiré. Me faltaba mucha experiencia cuando se trataba del protocolo de las citas. Le di las gracias al vendedor y volví donde Artie me estaba esperando, ceñudo.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Lopez ahí fuera? —me preguntó. ¡Oh, así que por eso el cejo!

—Sólo... siendo Lopez —mascullé, negando con la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

—No sabía que estuvierais tan unidos.

—No lo estamos. Puck no me podía traer, así que Santiago... es decir, Lopez, lo ha hecho por él.

—Oh, vale. Entramos en la sala cuando ya habían empezado los anuncios. Dejé que Artie fuera delante y escogiera los asientos. Se decidió por unos hacia el medio. No en el fondo, donde todas las parejas se estarían dando el lote. No supe decir si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Después querrás ir a comer algo? —le susurré, reuniendo todo mi valor.

—Ya he comido, perdona... No sabía... Pero, quiero decir..., si tú tienes...

—Oh, no, no pasa nada —repuse con rapidez.

—¡Chist! —siseó alguien detrás de nosotros. Puse los ojos en blanco y me hundí en el asiento. Me pregunté si Artie sería un cursi y haría «el bostezo», para rodearme con el brazo. O si dejaría la mano en el brazo del asiento para que yo se la cogiera. O si intentaría besarme. Por el momento, yo no sabía si la cita estaba siendo un éxito o no. Él había llegado tarde, aunque se disculpó de forma suficientemente cortés. No había intentado ningún avance, pero quizá yo estaba exagerando las cosas. Tal vez sólo fuera en los libros y las películas que los tíos hacían algo o te besaban en la primera cita. Quizá él estuviera tan nervioso como yo.

Probablemente, porque tenía todo el derecho a estar nervioso con las amenazas de Lopez a cualquier chico que me mirara, por no hablar de salir conmigo. Era ridículo. A veces odiaba a Santiago. Acabó la película y salimos. Artie inició una conversación; primero sobre la película y luego sobre la clase de pelis que le gustaban: las de ciencia ficción y las de detectives. A mí me iban más las de acción y las románticas. Había muchas películas en las que no coincidíamos. Tampoco teníamos los mismos gustos en musicales. Pero era simpático y resultaba fácil hablar con él. Sólo que... no parecíamos tener mucho en común.

* * *

><p>Hablamos durante todo el viaje a casa, y él se detuvo en la entrada.<p>

Me solté el cinturón, pero no me moví. Intenté ir de guay y hacer lo que hacían en las películas. (Siempre me han parecido una excelente fuente de educación. Tenía la suerte de haber visto Todas contra él durante el fin de semana.)

—Bueno, gracias, Artie —dije sonriendo

—. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Sí. Deberíamos repetirlo un día de éstos. ¿Aún tienes mi número?

—Bueno, no lo he perdido desde esta tarde. —Reí nerviosa, y él me sonrió. Lo vi mirarme los labios y el pulso se me aceleró. Oh, Dios. Iba a besarme, ¿no? Oh, Dios. Se inclinó hacia mí... Sí, definitivamente iba a besarme. Mi primer beso. Mi primer beso iba a ser con Artie Abrams. Era simpático, más bien mono y resultaba fácil estar con él... Pero, sinceramente, yo no sentía nada por él. ¿Y si acababa enganchándome con su piercing de lengua o algo así?, ¿y si me besaba con lengua? No estaba preparada para eso.

En absoluto. Pero estaba sucediendo. Se estaba acercando más y más... ¡Mi primer beso! Me entró canguelo. Volví la cabeza y lo besé en la mejilla. Y luego salí del coche antes de llegar a sentir demasiada vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer. Sonreí y agité la mano, luego fui hacia la puerta principal lo más rápido que pude sin dejar de aparentar que todo era normal. Me metí en casa, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Solté un resoplido gigante, me dejé caer al suelo y puse la cabeza entre las manos.

—Soy una idiota redomada. Seguramente, Artie no querría una segunda cita. Tampoco estaba totalmente segura de quererla yo, pero no habría sido capaz de decir que no si me lo hubiera pedido. Después de todo, una cita no era suficiente para llegar a conocerlo bien, sobre todo dado lo nerviosa que había estado toda la tarde. Finalmente, me arrastré hasta la cama, sin hacer caso, por una vez en la vida, de las llamadas de Puck.

Todavía no quería tener que enfrentarme a lo que había pasado. Sólo quería machacarme un rato por mi fracaso en mi primera cita. «Ya es una suerte que no vaya a trabajar en la caseta de besos», pensé sonriendo con ironía.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios!<strong>


End file.
